Reporter Kermit
and Kermit]] .]] .]] .]] and Kermit]] Kermit the Frog, in his long career, has often functioned as a reporter. The earliest, most frequent, and most famous stint was on Sesame Street, as TV news correspondent for the Sesame Street News Flash segments. Kermit has appeared in reporter attire, including suit, trench coat and fedora, in several productions and merchandise over the years. The casting history has been consistent with Kermit the Frog. Jim Henson originated the role in 1971 and continued it until his death in 1990. Steve Whitmire continues the role to this day, picking up the trench-coated puppet for the first time in 1996. Kermit's news broadcasts would usually open with the camera cutting to him while engaged in off-screen conversation or facing the wrong way, unaware that he was on the air. Kermit would begin his reports with his classic "Hi-ho, Kermit the Frog here". Sesame Street With microphone in hand, Kermit's reporting duties were first established on Sesame Street in the Sesame Street News Flash bulletins. Each skit featured a breaking news report from him on the street as he interviewed various characters: including Don Music, Dr. Nobel Price, assorted storybook characters, and historical figures. Early on, Kermit appeared as a reporter in an impromptu Muppet & Kid Moment on the street. In the segment he interviewed a little girl about the sounds animals make, however Kermit is not amused by her "Wiggit! Wiggit!" frog call. In the 1974 special Out to Lunch, Kermit appeared in his reporter's coat and hat to report on Grover Knover's jump across the Grand Canyon. Kermit appeared as a reporter in the film Follow that Bird. He gave a news report about Big Bird's planned return to Sesame Street. Although it was not specifically stated, it is probable that he was reporting for a news program other than "Sesame Street News" (evident by the fact that the newscaster mispronounced "Sesame Street" as "Se Same Street" when announcing the fact that Big Bird was planning on returning to Sesame Street). In Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting, three new Sesame Street News segments were created, featuring Kermit on location to ask the question of the day, "Can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street?" In 1996, in Elmo Saves Christmas, Kermit appears in a brand-new Sesame Street News Flash with him reporting on the Christmas shopping craze, eventually leading to a man trying to purchase his microphone. In 1998, Slimey the Worm traveled on a space mission, and Kermit reported on the worm's moon landing. He later appeared in Elmopalooza at Radio City Music Hall to cover a music special for Sesame Street’s 30th anniversary. In 1999, in CinderElmo, Kermit appears to report at the princess's ball, but not in his usual reporter attire. Kermit's last news report on Sesame Street was in 2001, when Kermit teamed up with Al Roker to report on a hurricane that came to Sesame Street in a five-part episode. Kermit has also appeared in a few sketches in his reporter attire but apparently not giving any news reports or coverage. These segments include a skit from the 1980s in which Kermit rode on an elevator operated by Count von Count, the song "Subway", and a cameo in the song "Forty Blocks From My Home". The Muppet Show Kermit appeared on The Muppet Show seven times in reporter garb. His attire was the same as his other reporter stints, except without his illustrious fedora. Kermit brought breaking news reports to viewers from the Planet Koozebane or interviewed guest stars (in or out of character). Kermit reported on the courtships of the male and female Koozebanian creatures, and in the process covered the first televised Koozebanian mating ritual, the Galley-oh-hoop-hoop in episode 107 (an event later illustrated in The Muppet Show Book). In episode 116, he covered the battle between Sir Avery of Macho and The Monster of the Moores. Kermit was a member of the press questioning Twiggy in episode 121, as preamble to the song "In My Life." As a reporter, Kermit interviewed the Koozebanian Phoob in episode 205. The Phoob blends in with his environment and quickly turns into Kermit, even wearing the exact same trench coat. Kermit subsequently interviewed the Koozebanian Spooble, a creature who is made entirely out of liquid, in episode 223. In episode 423, Kermit interviewed Cecilia Sisson, former silent movie star (played by Carol Channing). Other Appearances In The Muppets Valentine Show, Kermit reported on the Galley-o-hoop-hoop on the Planet Koozebane. In this appearance, his trench coat had a fur collar, but otherwise it was the same. 1980's Here Come the Puppets! is hosted by Jim Henson and Kermit in his reporter garb, seen at one point in front of the White House. In The Great Muppet Caper, Kermit played the role of a crack investigative reporter for the Daily Chronicle. Accompanied by fellow journalist (and twin brother) Fozzie Bear and their photographer Gonzo, Kermit investigates the theft of Lady Holiday's valuable diamond necklace. Kermit is seen wearing his typical TV garb of suit, trench coat and fedora, but with a bow tie replacing the necktie. In 1987, Kermit the reporter appeared in a public service announcement for the National Wildlife Federation. In the spot, Kermit presented some experts on clean air: Mount Rushmore. For Good Morning America in 1992, Kermit reports once again from the planet Koozebane for Earth Day. In 2006 Kermit donned his reporter trench coat to do live backstage reporting from the TV Land Awards. The backstage coverage, which was hosted by Kermit and Tom Arnold, was available online (TVland.com) following the show. When Charlie Gibson anchored his final broadcast in December 2009, Kermit appeared in his reporter garb in a clip reel to bid the journalist farewell. Merchandise A Reporter Kermit Sigma mug was produced. The mug was in the shape of Kermit's head, with a reporters' hat, a trench coat collar, and microphone in hand. The slip in the hat said "Muppet News". Another company made a plastic cup, with his hat as a removable lid with a straw. In 1981 a Reporter Kermit plush doll was produced by Fisher-Price. The Kermit doll wore a trench coat and blue necktie. An exclusive figure of Reporter Kermit was made by Palisades Toys in 2004. The figure wears the famous reporter outfit as seen on The Muppet Show. Filmography *''Sesame Street'' (1971-2001) *The Muppet Valentine Show *The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence *''The Muppet Show'' *The Great Muppet Caper *Follow that Bird *National Wildlife Federation commercial *The Sesame Street Special *Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting *Elmo Saves Christmas *Elmopalooza *CinderElmo *2006 TV Land Awards Trivia *Kermit wore his trench coat and fedora in The Muppet Show episode 414, in the role of Kermit the Frog, Private Eye. An animated version of private eye Kermit appeared on Little Muppet Monsters, wearing the same costume. *Kermit also wore his trench coat when taking on a Humphrey Bogart persona, as seen in The Muppet Movie, during the "Never Before, Never Again" sequence and in the Casablanca spoof in The Muppets Go to the Movies, among other occasions. Category:Character Variants Category:Broadcasting